Éclats de soie
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Arthur pourchasse un sorcier, pour interrompre une transaction malsaine. Lorsqu'il arrive sur les lieux, il est trop tard, il n'a le temps que d'apercevoir un sourire et des yeux dorés, avant qu'une bourrasque emporte le sorcier loin de lui... AxM


_**Auteur **_: Temi-Chou

**Titre **: Éclats de Soie.

**Disclaimer **: Mes initiales ne sont pas BBC, ainsi, on peut estimer que Merlin, Arthur, Camelot et le reste ne sont pas à moi. Dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

**Résumé **: Arthur pourchasse un sorcier, pour interrompre une transaction malsaine. Lorsqu'il arrive sur les lieux, il est trop tard, il n'a le temps que d'apercevoir un sourire et des yeux dorés, avant qu'une bourrasque emporte le sorcier loin de lui. Ce sourire va l'obséder.

**Pairing **: Merlin/Arthur

* * *

**Éclats de soie.**

Gaius reposa brutalement sa tasse sur la table de ses appartements, quand il entendit Merlin lui avouer ce qu'il comptait faire le soir. Il désapprouvait totalement le comportement de son pupille, estimant que c'était trop dangereux.

-Sais-tu ce que tu risques si Uther te découvre ?

-Oui. Mais je ne peux le laisser souffrir, puis mourir. Je préfère prendre le risque.

Gaius soupira.

-Les éclats de soie sont délicats à maîtriser. Es-tu sûr d'avoir les connaissances qu'il faut ? Es-tu sûr qu'ils ne détruiront pas ton âme, plutôt que de t'aider ?

-Certain.

Le ton de Merlin était sans appel. Il avait pris une assurance que Gaius ne lui connaissait pas, quelque chose dans son aura avait changé, le jeune sorcier avait enfin pris confiance en ses pouvoirs et son potentiel magique. Souriant malgré lui, le médecin hocha la tête.

-Si tu es sûr de toi, alors vas-y.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps dans le château. Merlin se leva de table et se saisit d'une lourde cape en velours noir que Gaius lui avait offerte. Fixant l'attache, il rabattit la capuche sur ses cheveux noirs, masquant ainsi son visage inquiet. Il fixa un poignard et une bourse pleine d'or à sa ceinture.

-J'y vais. Je serai rentré avant le lever du soleil.

Gaius le suivit du regard.

-Je le souhaite.

* * *

Merlin traversa la forêt entourant le château d'un pas rapide mais méfiant. Il espérait ne pas avoir été repéré. Une branche qui craqua sous son pied, lui faisant faire la moue. Question discrétion ce n'était toujours pas ça, visiblement. Levant les yeux au ciel, il murmura une formule, lui permettant de voir dans la nuit. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lumière dorée qui ne s'estompa pas.

Il arriva au lieu du rendez-vous après une demi-heure de marche rapide. Le passeur arriva quelques minutes après. C'était un homme louche, dont l'œil gauche était clos, traversé par une cicatrice. Petit et trapu, il n'inspirait pas confiance, au premier abord. Mais Merlin lui faisait confiance, c'était Gaius qui avait donné le nom de cet homme, un marchand d'objets magiques, un traqueur. Pour peu que vous puissiez payer, il obtenait tout ce que vous désirez, magique, précieux ou quelle que soit la nature de l'objet.

Merlin avait fait appel à lui afin de récupérer les éclats de soie. Il ne s'agissait pas, comme leur nom le laisse supposer, de morceaux de tissu, mais bel et bien de pierres précieuses et magiques. Le jeune sorcier en avait besoin, Kilgharrah étant malade, à l'agonie. Les éclats de soie pourraient enrayer l'infection du dragon s'ils étaient correctement utilisés. Après quelques semaines de recherches, Merlin avait finalement trouvé comment s'en servir : il suffisait de jeter un sort aspirant à l'infection et de placer les pierres entre lui et Kilgharrah. Ainsi, l'infection se retrouverait coincée dans les éclats de soie et le dragon serait sauvé.

Merlin s'approcha du traqueur et le salua. Le vieil homme examina les environs et le tocsin retentit. Apeuré, le traqueur voulut fuir.

-Non ! Ne partez pas, donnez-moi d'abord ce que je vous ai demandé, exigea Merlin.

Impressionné par les yeux dorés, le traqueur s'approcha.

* * *

Un sorcier avait été repéré, errant dans la forêt avoisinant le château et Arthur était parti en traque. Merlin ayant disparu, sans doute pour aller conter fleurette à quelque fille légère, pensa le prince, il avait dû renonce à porter son armure. Courant dans la forêt, arme au poing, il arriva vite sur les lieux où se trouvait le sorcier.

Il vit deux hommes face à face, l'un était de dos, vêtu d'une grande cape noire, dont la capuche était rabattue sur la chevelure du magicien. L'autre homme était vieux et râblé, semblant louche. Il un échange de bourses et le vieil homme releva la tête, eut un mouvement de recul et s'enfuit en courant.

Le sorcier se tourna et s'avança un peu. Il était à une dizaine de mètres devant et Arthur ne parvenait plus à avancer pour l'interpeler. Il ne voyait que ces deux grands yeux dorés le regarder, sans menace et sans crainte. Il abaissa son épée, subjugué par ses yeux, se noyant dans ce reflet.

Il lui sembla que plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, les deux s'observant sans haine, seulement avec curiosité. Les yeux dorés posaient sur le prince un regard de curiosité polie. Arthur se noyait toujours plus dans les éclats précieux.

Une cavalcade se fit entendre, interrompant l'échange silencieux. Le magicien détourna les yeux, faisant grogner Arthur. Puis il reposa son regard sur le prince, eut un sourire taquin et marmonna une phrase.

Un vent se leva, puissant, forçant Arthur à se protéger de la poussière. Lorsque le vent se calma, le magicien n'était plus là.

-Sire, appela un des chevaliers, Sire, vous allez bien ?

-Très bien, rassura le prince. Je vais très bien.

Cependant, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit totalement la vérité.

Rentrant se coucher, il rêva toute la nuit à ces yeux dorés et ce sourire taquin qui promettaient de l'obséder pendant longtemps.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, et pour les jours suivants, Arthur fit traquer le sorcier de la forêt, sous le regard approbateur d'Uther. Persuadé que son fils avait décidé de son montrer digne du trône et de la philosophie de son père en traquant inlassablement tous les sorciers de leurs contrées, le roi fit mettre à disposition de son héritier toutes les ressources dont il avait besoin.

Pourtant, même une semaine après, le magicien restait introuvable.

Le prince faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre quand Merlin entra avec le petit-déjeuner et plus d'une heure de retard. Chaque nuit depuis une semaine, il la passait auprès de son dragon afin de le soigner. Il s'en sortait bien même si c'était au détriment du service d'Arthur. Certaines choses étaient plus importantes et la vie de Kilgharrah était pour Merlin essentiel.

S'apprêtant à subir les reproches de son prince, Merlin se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Le prince lui jeta un vague regard et ne dit rien.

Surpris, Merlin s'approcha de la table et déposa son plateau.

-Sire qu'avez-vous ?

-Hmmm ? Rien, rien, répondit Arthur d'une voix vague.

-S'il vous plaît Sire, pas à moi. Je suis arrivé en retard et vous ne m'avez même pas fait de reproches. Soit c'est une nouvelle stratégie visant à m'ignorer, soit vous êtes préoccupé.

Arthur soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu ne cesseras jamais d'être agaçant.

Il y eut un silence puis Arthur reprit.

-Mais tu as raison. Je recherche une personne… Je… Merlin.

-Sire ?

-As-tu déjà ressenti le besoin de revoir un regard, de le sentir de nouveau sur toi ? T'es-tu déjà senti immensément beau et grand dans les yeux de quelqu'un ?

Merlin sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Oui, ça lui était déjà arrivé. À chaque fois que le prince le regardait, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, comme l'autre nuit où il avait pu le regarder, dissimulé par une cape, caché sous une apparence qui ne pouvait laisser entendre qu'il s'agissait de lui.

-Non, Sire, jamais, mentit-il. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai… Il y a quelques nuits, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un dans les bois, lors d'une traque à la sorcellerie. Et depuis, je ne cesse de penser à cette personne, à son regard, son sourire. Il y avait quelque chose en elle, quelque chose de puissant et une telle douceur dans ses yeux. Pas d'agressivité, pas de méchanceté. Juste une curiosité et peut-être… de l'admiration ? Je la cherche, ardemment, je veux la revoir, la toucher. Merlin… Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Merlin renversa le verre d'eau qu'il était en train de servir et se répandit en excuses. Il était blessé par les paroles de son prince, blessé de le voir dans un tel état juste pour un regard, alors que son serviteur faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tenter de s'attirer juste un simple remerciement.

Fuyant discrètement la pièce, Merlin s'enfuit chez Gaius pour s'écrouler de désespoir, dans les bras du vieux médecin. Inquiet, celui-ci abandonna sa potion Pour faire asseoir son pupille sur une chaise.

-Merlin ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kilgharrah ?

Passant une main sur son visage, Merlin essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient.

-Non. Je… C'est Arthur. Il… Il vient de me dire qu'il est amoureux de… du sorcier qu'il a surpris dans la forêt et… J'ai honte. Je… J'ai envie de mourir qu'il… Je ne… Gaius, je l'aime, termina-t-il dans un soupir.

Le vieil éclata de rire.

-Tu es jaloux de toi-même Merlin.

Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête. C'était justement ça le problème. Arthur se fourvoyait. Il était tombé amoureux de l'image d'une sorcière qu'il ne connaissait pas, il était tombé amoureux de son fantasme et de son imagination, de ses spéculations intenses.

Merlin devait faire en sorte que cela s'arrête. Il savait comment s'y prendre.

Il agirait le soir même.

* * *

Rechaussant sa cape de sorcier, Merlin attendit que la nuit noire soit tombée sur le château avant de se promener dedans. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre d'Arthur, dont il ouvrit la porte pour y pénétrer doucement. Refermant derrière lui, il s'appuya sur la petite table se trouvant devant le lit du futur roi, avant de murmurer un sort de visibilité nocturne, qui redonna à ses yeux l'aspect doré qu'Arthur recherchait partout. Il leva la main et fit un geste souple. Une légère brise se leva et réveilla Arthur qui sursauta en voyant le magicien.

Il se leva, montrant qu'il n'était habillé que d'un léger pantalon de toile.

-Je vous ai cherché, partout, murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

-Et vous devez cesser. Affirma Merlin dans un chuchotement pour dissimuler sa voix.

-Je ne peux. Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ? Que je puisse vous retrouver, sans faire appel à mes soldats, sans révéler votre existence à mon père…

-Je ne peux vous dire qui je suis. Mais je peux vous dire ce que je ne suis pas : quelqu'un pour vous. Oubliez-moi, Arthur, cessez de penser à moi jours et nuits, vous vous leurrez sur ce que je suis.

-Alors, qu'êtes-vous ?

-Je suis un sorcier. Un sorcier puissant. Un homme.

Merlin attendit que sa révélation fasse effet.

-Je le savais déjà.

Arthur s'approcha encore et encore, jusqu'à pouvoir frôler le visage du magicien, dissimulé dans la nuit.

-Je ne peux vous sortir de mon esprit.

-Il le faudra.

Puis Merlin fit se lever une bourrasque, dans laquelle il disparut, laissant derrière lui une promesse.

_-Je reviendrai.

* * *

_

Il voulait tout arrêter, mais n'avait pu se résigner. Le regard d'Arthur sur lui avait été si beau, si pressant, que toutes ses bonnes résolutions avaient fondu.

Semaine après semaine, il continua à revêtir sa cape, à se glisser dans la peau d'un homme aimé.

Cet amour avait été silencieux. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils se suivaient dans le château, trouvaient un endroit calme et se dévisageaient en silence. Parfois Arthur disait un mot.

Parfois, ils s'effleuraient. Ils faisaient l'amour chastement, avec leurs yeux, sans se toucher.

Et chacun rentrait se coucher, toujours plus heureux qu'aux nuits précédentes.

Gaius voyait ça d'un mauvais œil. Il fallait tout stopper, rapidement.

Il réussit à convaincre Merlin qui mit fin à tout ça, disant à Arthur qu'il partait, qu'il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il ne pouvait s'attacher davantage au fils de son ennemi.

Si Arthur en fut blessé, il n'en montra rien. Il accepta la décision du sorcier sans chercher à le retenir. Merlin l'en remercia longuement en pensées.

* * *

Malheureusement, quand toute bonne chose finit, elle vient à manquer. Arthur dormait mal de l'absence de son magicien et le sommeil de Merlin s'en ressentait également. Il avait pris l'habitude de voir Arthur avant d'aller se coucher. Il jeta un regard sur sa cape noire. Il était tellement tenté de la chausser de nouveau, de faire une nouvelle apparition et de retourner dans la chambre d'Arthur. Il avait tellement envie de se dévoiler, de lui dire qui il était. Depuis deux mois qu'il le visitait chaque soir, Arthur ne devrait pas réagir trop vivement, si ?

Non, il ne fallait pas.

Se tournant dans son lit, pour oublier la présence de cette cape dans un coin de sa chambre, Merlin soupira une nouvelle fois. La tentation était trop grande. Il se leva et chaussa sa cape. Advienne que pourra.

* * *

Arthur dormait, quand Merlin pénétra dans sa chambre. Mais il s'agissait d'un sommeil si léger que l'air que déplaça le sorcier en marchant le réveilla. Souriant en apercevant la silhouette, Arthur frotta ses yeux et se leva.

Sans un bruit, Merlin sortit de la chambre, d'un pas tranquille. Il savait qu'Arthur le suivait.

Il se rendit jusque dans la forêt, saisissant Arthur par la main, ce contact le faisant frissonner. Il le traîna au bord d'un lac, puis murmura une formule pour éclairer le lac. Au-dessus volaient de nombreuses lumières, éclairant à peine la scène. Tendant la main à son prince, pour l'inviter à se serrer contre lui, Merlin sourit du même sourire qui avait marqué Arthur. Ce dernier accepta la main mais une flèche les sépara.

Cinq hommes hurlant se précipitèrent, toute épée dehors, alors même qu'Arthur était désarmé.

Merlin se précipita devant le prince et repoussa les deux premiers hommes, tandis que les trois autres couraient droit sur lui. Il esquiva la première lame, la deuxième lui coupa une mèche de cheveux, sa capuche étant tombée. Il tendit la main et tournant sur lui-même, il balaya tous ses adversaires qui tombèrent, inconscients ou morts.

Le sorcier s'aperçut alors que son visage était découvert, qu'il faisait face à Arthur et qu'il le voyait très nettement. La colère, la déception et la douleur qui déformaient le visage du prince étaient telles que Merlin n'aurait pas été surpris qu'il l'achève sur-le-champ.

-Merlin.

-Sire, je…

-SILENCE ! Tu t'es joué de moi.

-Non, je…

-SILENCE, t'ai-je dit. Plus jamais, plus jamais je ne veux te revoir au château. À Camelot. Ou tu mourras.

La colère froide d'Arthur s'était abattue sur lui telle un oiseau de proie sur une souris.

Arthur se détourna et rentra au château.

Rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Merlin. Merlin avait osé non seulement le trahir en lui cachant le côté sorcellerie de sa personnalité, mais en plus, il avait joué de ses sentiments, menant le prince où il le souhaitait…

Et Arthur s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu plutôt qu'il avait une créature démoniaque à ses côtés. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ignorer la petite voix qui lui disait que Merlin aurait pu le tuer mille fois et qu'à la place il avait donné sa vie pour lui, sauvé de justesse, que la magie avait réussi à l'émerveiller, comme quelques heures auparavant. Il refusait de penser qu'il avait pu passer du bon temps avec Merlin, qu'il avait pu désirer Merlin, qu'il avait pu penser être amoureux de… Il secoua la tête, horrifié et dégoûté.

Ça n'avait été qu'un jeu. Une torture longue et douloureuse. Et c'était douloureux.

Parce qu'il avait voulu y croire, il avait voulu voir en la magie quelque chose de foncièrement bon. Pas dans la magie. Dans le magicien qui l'avait charmé depuis deux mois.

Tout s'expliquait. Les absences de Merlin, ses silences, ses mensonges, son malaise, sa fatigue permanente.

Gaius. Il fallait prévenir Gaius.

Il se leva de son lit et se rendit dans le laboratoire du vieux médecin de la cour, qui haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant débarquer le prince.

Ce dernier ferma la porte et s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls avant de lancer :

-Merlin est un sorcier.

Gaius ne réagit pas.

-Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que je le savais.

-Et pour…

Gaius soupira. Arthur ne comprenait pas, tout comme lui n'avait pas compris au tout début. La magie et Arthur était tout ce que possédait Merlin, il n'avait rien d'autre, ne voulait rien d'autre, sauver l'un avec l'autre. Puis l'inverse, une fois l'heure venue. Comment en vouloir au prince ? Connaissant Merlin comme Gaius le connaissait, il n'avait pas dû s'expliquer. Connaissant le prince également, il n'avait pas dû laisser au sorcier le temps de s'expliquer.

-Oui, pour ça aussi. J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader, mais…

-Il a persisté à se jouer de moi.

-Non !

Surpris, Arthur dévisagea le vieux médecin, attendant une explication.

-Seigneur, on peut reprocher à Merlin sa maladresse, on peut lui reprocher vous avoir trompé d'une certaine façon mais jamais, jamais il ne vous aurait fait le moindre mal.

-Alors pourquoi ai-je rencontré ce sorcier ?

-Par hasard, confima Gaius. Que connaissez-vous du monde de la magie Sire ?

-Ce qu'en dit mon père, que les magiciens sont mauvais.

-Et vous, Sire, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Qu'il… Je ne sais pas.

Tournant les talons, Arthur sortit des appartements du médecin, le laissant profondément surpris.

* * *

Le mystère Merlin restait entier. Il avait disparu depuis déjà deux semaines, laissant Gaius mort d'inquiétude de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Il était également effaré de voir qu'Arthur n'avait lancé aucune recherche, alors qu'en temps normal, il se serait précipité pour secourir son serviteur.

Le médecin de la Cour avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui se confirma quand le prince entra, l'esprit en proie au trouble, dans son laboratoire.

-Gaius.

-Sire ? Répondit le vieil homme, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Parlez… Parlez-moi de la magie…

-Vaste sujet que vous souhaitez me voir aborder… commenta Gaius en délaissant sa potion pour faire face au prince et l'inviter à s'asseoir, par quoi puis-je commencer ?

-Est-ce que… quelles sont les différentes formes de magie ?

Gaius soupira. La question d'Arthur était complexe. N'étant pas manichéen, le médecin ne pouvait opposer la magie blanche à la magie noire, il ne pouvait opposer Merlin à Nimueh, simplement parce que ce n'était pas si simple. Uther voyait le mal en toute magie et Gaius lui-même y avait longtemps vu juste le bien. Avec l'âge, il avait appris à nuancer sa vision du monde, rien n'était jamais aussi simple qu'il y paraissait.

Il parla longuement à Arthur. Il lui expliqua le don – on naît ou on ne naît pas avec, ce n'est pas un choix. – les longues études – « Mais tout de même, il y a un cas à part, qu'on traitera plus tard »–, les cas de conscience et la sagesse nécessaire pour une véritable maîtrise de la magie. Il parla de la différence entre sorciers et autres humains magiques.

-Par exemple, les dragonniers, développa Gaius. Ils ne sont pas à proprement magiques. Certains d'entre eux sont sorciers, d'autres non. La plupart se contentent de parler aux dragons et de les dompter. Il faut une grande force d'âme pour y parvenir… Un dragon n'obéit qu'à un seul maître dans toute sa vie, à l'exception du grand Dragon, qui en aura eu deux…

-Qui ? S'étonna Arthur, connaissant d'instinct la réponse.

-C'est justement là que je voulais en venir. Merlin.

Arthur fit la moue, mais ne bougea pas. Il était bien trop captivé par le récit de Gaius, qui, malgré les apparences, avait un certain talent de conteur.

Le prince ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur le magicien qu'il avait banni de Camelot, savoir s'il avait bien agi, s'il s'était fourvoyé. Il espérait, au fond de lui, qu'il avait fait erreur, que Merlin était un homme de bien, comme il l'avait cru avant de découvrir qu'il était un magicien. Le magicien. Gaius reprit son histoire.

-Merlin est né de l'union entre Hunith, que vous connaissez, Sire, et Galinor – Oui, confirma Gaius en voyant l'air choqué du prince, ce Galinor-là. Galinor était un Seigneur des Dragons, comme vous le savez, mais également un sorcier. Il a transmis ses dons à Merlin. Sa mort a fait cruellement souffrir mon pupille, qui a longtemps regretté de ne pas avoir connu cet homme.

« Tout à l'heure, je vous ai dit que la magie nécessitait un apprentissage long et fastidieux. C'est vrai, dans tous les cas, sauf dans celui de Merlin. Chez lui, la magie est instinctive, naturelle. Je n'avais jamais vu ça de ma vie, un tel talent, une telle puissance ! Il pourrait tous nous soumettre d'un claquement de doigts s'il le voulait, et nous faire trembler juste à entendre son nom…

-Mais alors…

-Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ? Demanda Gaius.

Arthur hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est hélas pas à moi de vous répondre, Sire, mais sachez qu'il a une excellente raison de le faire.

-Savez-vous… Que s'est-il passé la première nuit où j'ai croisé Merlin encapuchonné ?

-Merlin a une relation très particulière avec Kilgharrah, son dragon. Une telle osmose et en même temps une telle répulsion entre leur caractère est quelque chose de plutôt rare. C'est beau à voir. Sauf quand l'un d'eux va mal. Le dragon est très protecteur et Merlin également… Kilgharrah a attrapé, il y a quelques mois, une maladie des écailles, très rare et hélas, incurable par la médecine traditionnelle. Le grand dragon est le dernier de son espèce. Ça tombe plutôt bien, Merlin est le dernier dragonnier. Mais cela ne rend que plus fort le lien qui les unit.

« Merlin a eu besoin des Éclats de Soie, une pierre magique plutôt rare. Il a dépensé la moitié de ce qu'il avait économisé depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, pour pouvoir obtenir cette pierre. Vous l'avez surpris en plein échange.

-Et… le dragon est sauf ?

-Êtes-vous inquiet ?

Arthur secoua la tête. En fait, il était mort d'inquiétude pour Merlin. Et s'il décidait de s'en prendre à Camelot, sous l'impulsion du grand dragon ? Il posa la question à Gaius qui éclata d'un rire franc, rétorquant que c'était strictement impossible. Quand le prince voulut en savoir plus, le médecin resta muet.

* * *

Le lendemain, Arthur devait se rendre en visite, dans le royaume voisin, afin d'assurer au roi de la fidélité de Camelot, dans la guerre lancée contre Cenred. Entouré d'une petite escorte d'une dizaine de chevaliers, il galopa une bonne partie de la journée, avant de faire une halte, à l'orée d'une forêt, en fin d'après-midi.

Oubliant toute prudence, ses chevaliers et lui s'endormirent et ne se réveillèrent qu'au premier bruit de gorge d'un homme qu'on égorge.

Ouvrant les yeux et esquivant de justesse le coup d'épée visant à le transpercer de part en part, Arthur dégaina son arme et riposta, éventrant un de ses adversaires. Posant un regard autour de lui, il s'aperçut que tous ses chevaliers étaient morts.

Il était encerclé d'ennemis. Il allait y passer.

Le prince se mit en position de défense et fronça les sourcils. Pas question de mourir sans en emporter un ou deux avec lui. Une ombre encapée passa devant lui, marmonnant une formule magique, faisant souffler un vent tellement violent qu'il en bouscula Arthur.

Tous les ennemis étaient à terre et la capuche du sorcier s'était retirée de sa tête, découvrant des cheveux bruns en bataille. Tournant la tête, découvrant un visage mal rasé, pour vérifier qu'aucun autre ennemi ne subsistait, Merlin eut un regard rassuré. Ils étaient tous vaincus. Souriant, il se retourna et s'approcha de son prince puis il rajusta sa cape sur ses épaules et rabattit sa capuche, avant de tendre sa main à Arthur qui était tombé. Refusant l'aide, Arthur se redressa seul et foudroya le magicien du regard, s'éloignant précipitamment.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans Camelot. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le ton était froid, distant. L'épée glissa hors du fourreau mais Merlin interrompit le mouvement d'un geste de la main, ses yeux virant au doré.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine de se battre, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Puis il ricana avant de reprendre.

-Surtout que nous ne sommes plus dans votre royaume. Cela m'embêterait quelque peu de vous vaincre pour une histoire de frontière qui ne me concerne pas.

Retirant sa main de la garde de l'épée, Arthur concéda ce fait à Merlin. Pour masquer sa gêne de s'être si lamentablement montré agressif alors que Merlin venait de lui sauver la vie, il allait reprendre, quand son ancien serviteur lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-De toute façon, quand bien même nous serions toujours à Camelot, je serai venu à votre secours. Je vous protégerai, quoiqu'il advienne.

Étonné, choqué de la douceur de la voix de Merlin quand il prononça ces mots, le cœur battant un peu plus que ce qu'il aurait été apte à admettre, Arthur sourit ironiquement.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

Merlin ne détourna pas le regard. Ses paupières se fermèrent tristement quelques secondes et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire triste.

-Parce qu'un dragon m'a dit – et je le crois – que votre destinée est de devenir le plus grand de tous les rois alors que la mienne est de vous aider à survivre jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sur le trône.

Il fit une pause.

-Mais tout ça, ce sont des conneries. Le destin n'a rien à voir là-dedans, je ne vous protège pas parce qu'un jour, vous pourriez éventuellement me permettre de me balader sans avoir à cacher qui je suis, un sorcier. Je ne vous protège pas par peur qu'Uther me fasse pendre s'il vous arrivait malheur. Je ne vous protège pas par zèle, et – vu nos relations actuelles, je ne vous protège pas pour que ce que j'ai fait trouve grâce à vos yeux. Je vous protège parce que rire sans que vous n'en soyez la cause n'a pas d'intérêt, je vous protège parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, parce que vous avez changé ma vie pour la parer de mille et une couleurs, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Je vous protège parce que votre mort serait ma mort. Ma propre vie n'est rien, face à la vôtre. Je pourrais faire de grandes choses, mais pas sans vous. Sans vous, cela perdrait tout son sens. Vous êtes un crétin royal et moi je suis amoureux. Je vous aime, Arthur.

Sa déclaration, quelque peu maladroite, fut reçue dans un silence qui le désarma. Il aurait préféré les rires, les cris, le dégoût – peut-être la réciprocité – mais pas le silence. Ferment les yeux, contenant ses larmes, il se détourna.

-Je serai toujours dans ton ombre, Arthur, sois-en sûr.

Puis il s'éloigna, sans un regard derrière lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Arthur, hébété, resta planté, immobile, pendant quelques minutes. Il ne parvenait pas à assimiler toutes les informations. Mécaniquement, il monta sur son cheval et lança sa monture en direction de la demeure du roi chez qui il devait effectuer une visite de courtoisie.

« Vous êtes un crétin royal et moi je suis amoureux. »

Les mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Son cœur avait sursauté dans sa poitrine, quand il les avait entendus. Il avait retrouvé l'ombre encapuchonnée qui l'avait charmé, il avait tant espéré, au fond de lui, que, quelque part, ce sorcier ressemblerait un peu à Merlin. Ils avaient passé des semaines entières à jouer, à se chercher à travers le château. Le sorcier taquin et son serviteur ne faisait qu'un. Une telle évidence.

« Je vous aime, Arthur. »

Et les mots qu'il souhaite ardemment répondre qui restent coincés dans sa bouche. Il aimait Merlin bien avant que le sorcier taquin n'intervienne. La cape dissimulant le visage l'avait bien arrangé, au fond. Aimer un sorcier dans une idylle sans lendemain, sans conséquence, qui aurait été magique sans mauvais jeu de mots, c'était tellement plus simple qu'admettre être amoureux, d'un homme, du peuple de surcroît. Et à présent qu'il y pensait, les deux histoires qu'il mettait en contrepoids n'en étaient qu'une seule.

C'est inconsciemment qu'il fit faire demi-tour à son cheval, le lançant au galop.

Il voulait connaître le goût des lèvres du magicien. Tant pis pour les conséquences, tant pis si c'était Merlin – tant mieux même. Trop de temps s'était écoulé, une chasse à l'homme, une chasse à l'amour, parfois récompensée par une parole, un souffle sur une joue. Il en voulait plus. Il l'aimait, ce sorcier, il l'aimait de toute son âme, comme il avait appris à aimer Merlin.

Sa course le conduit à rattraper le jeune homme qui marchait d'un rythme assez soutenu. Arthur sauta à bas de son cheval, courut et se saisit du brun, pour le plaquer contre le premier arbre venu. Les yeux de Merlin brillaient de cette couleur dorée, signe de magie et le prince retira la capuche des cheveux de son ami, pour mieux voir ce visage, éclairé par cette lueur.

Voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Arthur, la magie s'apaisa, laissant les yeux de Merlin aussi bleus qu'à leur habitude. Pour la première fois, le prince réalisa tout l'amour qui brillait dans ce regard. Attendri, il sourit et se pencha, frôla une première fois les lèvres de Merlin, se serra encore plus contre lui.

-Tu as passé des mois à me frustrer de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser. Je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu.

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Merlin, sans pour autant l'embrasser, frottant juste délicatement leurs lèvres entre elles. Puis n'y tenant plus, il l'embrassa réellement, approfondissant le baiser, rendu avec passion par le magicien qui glissa ses mains derrière la nuque de son prince, ne réalisant pas la chance qu'il avait.

Bien sûr qu'ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, bien sûr que rien ne pourra plus être comme avant après ça.

Mais honnêtement qui s'en soucie ?

Laissons-les savourer ce moment comme on en savoure peu. Laissons tomber un voile pudique sur la suite de leur échange amoureux, et occupons-nous des nôtres.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de cet OS.

Peut-être un peu brutale, comme fin ?

Pour les lettreux, si je vous dis que Balzac m'a inspirée, vous me croyez ?

Plusieurs choses à vous dire, notamment la prochaine arrivée d'un cross-over Merlin/Harry Potter.

À la prochaine !

Merthurement vôtre.


End file.
